Best and Worst Times
by Happendtome
Summary: Hermione lets her emotions get the better of her so she decides to change in the last way anyone would expect. Which in turn lands her in the care of none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Hermione's emotions

Chapter one

"Things were so much easier when she was a child Harold." Said a woman with a tired voice.

"I know Suzanne; there was none of this running letters home from her school saying she and her friends were in more trouble." The lady sighed and after a moment continued.

"Though she had gotten the highest score on her final exams didn't she?"

"And you think that will ever make up for the scare she gave us in her second year?"

"Nothing will ever make it better, I know this. We should go to bed, I would hate for her to come down here and hear this. She would be devastated."

They stood up and walked towards the door where Hermione Granger was standing. She jumped up and rushed out, she didn't want to explain why she had been eavesdropping. She ran to her room and sat on her bed astonished and hurt at her parent's words.

She had been sitting there for several minutes crying when she suddenly jumped up muttering to herself.

"Younger? How much younger? When did they start hating the fact that I was getting older?" She dumped her book bag out on the ground and sifted through several of the extra books she bought for "summer reading". She grabbed one with a purple cover and sifted through it, she stopped looking at the page she wanted.

_Aging Potion_

She ran her finger down the list of ingredients and nodded at each one she currently had. This was amazed that a potion like this was so simple, there was nothing to it.

"Wow, Ron could have made this." She stopped realizing that he most likely couldn't have.

Hermione began making the potion. An hour later she had thrown in one of the last ingredients and watched as it turned a light pink. She re-read the instructions and saw that the aging wouldn't come to affect for fifteen minutes. She gathered some in a small vial she had pulled from her book bag and walked outside, she didn't want to wake her parents if something went wrong.

She walked outside and down the street. She could feel that rain dropping on her head and groaned. Uncapping the vial she looked into it, yanked out one of her hairs and dropped it into the pink potion. It sizzled and turned a yellow before she gulped it down. She closed her eyes waiting for the changes but nothing happened.

Long after fifteen minutes later nothing hadn't happened until a sopping wet white cat came darting out of a darkened yard. Her eyes and widened.

"KITTY!"


	2. KITTY! and THE dance

Chapter 2

"KITTY!" she screeched. She jumped up and began to chase after it. She was a little wobbly at first but eventually get it. She giggled like mad as the cat ran from her and the rain. Hermione watched it dodge between an iron fence and it stopped a few feet away looking at her.

Hermione tried to reach it but couldn't and started crying. She sat on the wet ground for a second and leaned against the fence. The gate slowly creaked open. She leaned up surprised; she slowly stood up and giggled.

"Kitty?" She slowly walked up to the small cat and picked it up in her arms. It was shivering and Hermione gave it a huge kiss on its head.

Hermione was walking around with the cat in her arms for a little while until she saw a light on in front of a door. She waddled to it and saw several shiny things. Rails, trim on the door, and a silver button placed in the center of the black walls. She stood on her tiptoes and with difficulty (holding the kitten) she pressed the button. A loud gong was heard and Hermione gave a high pitch squeal. The door opened and she looked up into the eyes of a very confused blonde.

She pushed the cat up and looked around to the boy.

"Kitty!"

Draco pulled the heavy door open and his jaw dropped. There standing a few feet in front of him was a soaking wet girl. She shoved a white cat into his face and shouted something then giggled madly. He just stared at the angry looking cat. The girl didn't let it down so he took it from her arms. The cat thrashed around and caused him to drop it. It scampered away into his house.

"Kitty?" she said devastated. He finally looked at the girl and his was twice as astonished as when she first arrived.

"GRANGER?" He shouted. She looked down tears forming in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He looked at her and hissed in her ear.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" She was quiet.

"I asked you a question mudblood. Answer me damnit!" A tear leaked from her eye and she pointed behind him and muttered something.

"What did you say?" he hissed

"Kitty" she said pointing.

"Draco? Who's here?" He looked behind him.

"Its' no one Mother, just someone from school." She looked around her and saw Hermione standing there, her lip trembling.

"Don't just make her stand out there. Where are your manners?" She held her hand out to welcome Hermione in, but Hermione took it wrong. She grabbed her hand and smiled at Narcissa. Draco cleared his throat and pulled Hermione from his mother.

"I'll take care of this Mother." He began pulling her away and heard his mother calling from behind.

"You make sure she gets cleaned up, she will be staying here. I couldn't let her stay out in the rain."

"I could" Draco muttered. He pulled Hermione into his room and he looked at her.

"Just because my mother says you should stay doesn't mean I want you here, Mudblood."

"Granger?"

"Granger?" He looked at her and arched one eyebrow.

"What on earth are you doing?" He looked at her oddly. She was standing with one foot on the other, half bent over, and was clutching he crotch like she was going to loose it. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip.

"Granger?" He was starting to get a little freaked out when she started bouncing. She was reminding him of someone, but wasn't sure.

"MMMMMMMMMM" she hummed a little pained. She stomped on the floor and bent over.

Draco watched this and suddenly remembered when he had seen someone do that. It was his niece, and there was only one reason.

"Shit" he muttered. He grabbed her arm and yanked her down the hallway. He opened a door and shoved her in. She just stood there and looked at him; she grabbed his hand and pulled him in along with her.

"I can't go in here with you Granger." She ignored him and yanked down her pants. He turned around fast and was cursing under his breath.

"What in the fuck. Oh gods, what is my mother going to do." There was silence for a few seconds and he felt something hit his back. He slowly turned around and looked on the ground; it was a roll of toilet paper. He picked it up and went to hand it back but her saw her bent over playing with her toes, still sitting on the toilet. He cleared his throat and she looked up and snatched it back. He turned around and put his hand to his forehead.

He heard the toilet flush and several minutes later he felt her tugging on his pants. He turned around and looked on the floor where Hermione was sitting. He pulled her to her feet and looked at her ankles, her bare ankles.

"Granger! Where are your pants?" He looked around her and saw them sitting on the floor in a clump. He looked back at her in rage, confusion and fear.

What was wrong with her?

He looked at her face and her thumb was in her mouth and the other was poking his shoulder. He brushed her finger away and his eyes traveled down her body. She looked exactly the same except for the ankles which were turned inwards, kind of child-like. She rubbed her eyes and then picked her underwear from her rear, Draco blushed.

"Don't do that!" She ignored him.

"Really Don't! Gods Granger!" She stopped and rubbed her eyes again.

"God Mudblood, you're acting like your three." He waited, "No way." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall shouting for his mother.

"Mother! Mother!" She came flying around the corner.

"What's the yelling about?" then she spotted Hermione. "Draco! What did you do to? Where are her pants?"

"Mother, would you just be quiet? Just watch her" He pulled his hands away from Hermione, and she just grabbed them again. He pulled them away, and walked from her grasp. She looked at him confused and walked towards him.

"No." he told her firmly. She stopped.

"Draco she isn't a dog."

"I know this Mother. Just watch her behavior." He pulled a huge fake smile and held his arms out. Hermione squealed and rushed into his arms; she jumped up and crossed her legs around his waist. He grunted from the sudden weight. He looked over to his mother.

"That's to sweet Draco. I remember you had used to do that when you were younger." The smile on her face faded.

"Oh dear." She pulled her off of Draco and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Dear?" she stopped. "What's her name?"

Draco had to think for a moment; he had only ever called her Granger or Mudblood, never her first name then it came to him.

"Hermione."

"Hermione, how old are you?" Hermione looked at her confused.

"KITTY!" She dropped to the ground and picked it up, smothering it.

"Where did that cat came from?"

"She showed up with it, it had run inside. I think it might belong to her." His mother nodded.

"Take her upstairs and draw her a bath, not a shower. Let her borrow some of your clothes and search hers for any clues on what happened to her." Without argument he nodded and pulled her back towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower, not knowing her preferences for heat he set it how he usually had it.

He grabbed her hand and forced it into the water; she giggled and played in it. He plugged the tub and let her play with the faucet while he searched his room for something she could wear as pajamas.

He came back to the bathroom with an overlarge black t-shirt and a pair of his silk boxers to see Hermione playing with the shampoo bottles. His mother came behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Mother?"

"I was wondering her age."

"She's my age, seventeen about."

"No how old she thinks she is."

"I would guess two, watch how she acts. When she was in my room she actually did that weird thing little kids do when they have to pee. She even stands like it, her ankles turned in and everything."

They were silent and Draco walked over to her pants sitting on the floor he looked through the pockets and pulled out a small vile. He tossed it to his mother, and she looked at it.

"There is still something in it, I'll go and see if I can find what it is. You watch her and help her in the tub." She walked away.

"Mother!" He yelled and chased after her. She stopped and looked at her.

"I cannot, will not do that!"

"What Draco?"

"Watch her in the tub, which is sick I should add." He said defining all of his words.

"Just think of her as younger. If it will make you feel better add some bubbles in the water, that way you won't be able to see anything."

"Mother, please? Cant you?"

"No, I have to find out what she took to make her like this, I trust you." She pushed back into the bathroom and he groaned.

He looked at Hermione with disgust. He walked over to her and took one of the bottles away from her (she whimpered) and poured most of the contents into the tub. After a few minutes the tub was full to the brim of bubbles and water.

"Well get in."

She looked at him and handed him a bottle. He set it down and shook his head.

"No, just get into the water." She looked at him like he was insane so he took her hand and dunked it in the water. She giggled and took her hand out, blowing on the bubbles that stuck.

"This is going to be the end of my life… I know it." He grabbed her foot and pulled off her socks and threw them with her pants. Then pulled her shirt over head.

"She's only two. She's only two. She's only two." He caught sight of her chest and yelped.

"Those are not only two!" He rubbed his eyes and felt like literally crying. He turned her around and went to unclasp her bra but couldn't do it. He looked her up and down; sure she had the body of a seventeen year old but not the mind. This disturbed him more than anything.

"Wait, girls go swimming in stuff like this don't they!" He ginned at his own genius.

"Get in Granger."

"Kitty"

"No, get in."

"Kitty"

"Granger"

"Kitty"

"Get in the water, NOW"

"KITTY!"

He ran his hands through his hair and left the bathroom. Running to the guest room, where his mother kept his old childhood stuff.

He grabbed a rubber duck, a few boats and random plastic objects. He walked back into the bathroom and showed Hermione the presents. She looked at him and pulled her finger out of her mouth. He tossed them into the tub. She looked at them, then back at him, and back at the toys.

"Do you want them?"

"Go get them." He pushed her over to the bathtub and picked up the bubble covered duck. He held it out to her and she went to grab it, but because of his quidditch reflexes he snatched it away.

"You want it? Go and get it." He tossed it back into the tub and she looked at him like he just broke her heart.

She slowly stumbled into the tub, using Draco's shoulder as a handle. She picked up one of the toys and giggled. He pushed her shoulders down to make his sit in the water but she wouldn't budge. He gave a frustrated cry. She looked at him in amazement and cocked her head.

"I'll be right back" he said. Maybe if he leaves her alone she would get the drift and go in. Because he didn't want to leave her in there for too long, he just grabbed his toothbrush from his room and walked back.

Hermione did sit down just like he had expected, but she was pulling on something. The straps of her bra.

"No, that has to stay on." He turned away and began brushing his teeth when something flew at his head. He looked at it and saw it was just her bra.

He sighed prayed to whatever god there was that she was properly covered up. He turned to her and she had bubbles to her neck. He sighed in relief.

"Granger- uh Hermione, you can't do that. Ok?" She just giggled and made odd noises.


	3. Mr Snuffles

Chapter 3

He spat out the last of his toothpaste and glanced at Hermione in the tub. She was just sitting there playing with the bubbles. He looked at her and picked up the decorative teapot. He filled it up with the water from her bath.

"You might as well tilt your head back." Using his hand he leaned her head back. He poured the water on her head.

He poured a puddle of the vanilla shampoo in the palm of his hand. He dumped it in her hair and lathered it around. Big bubbles formed on her head, when he was sure he had gotten everywhere on her scalp he rinsed her head with the teapot and repeated the process with the conditioner.

He grabbed a loofa (A/N you know those poof balls you use in the shower? I have one! ) and squirted some bath gel onto it. He washed her, keeping as far from certain areas as possible.

Once that was finished he pulled her out of the tub and covered her with a towel. He emptied the tub and turned back to Hermione. He eventually reminded himself that he has seen more naked women in his life and that this was nothing new.

She was shivering and he couldn't help but give a little sympathy.

He ignored the fact that this was Hermione Granger, his enemy's best friend and got her out of her wet underwear (she had bathed in hers remember?). He couldn't help but make a comment.

"Who would have thought it'd be me getting you out of your clothes." He made her step into his boxers and he pulled them to her waist. He took away her towel, ignoring her chest area and pulled his shirt over her head. He sat her on the toilet and watched her struggle getting her hair out of her face. He walked from the room and into his own, grabbing the brush sitting on his dresser.

He walked back and accidentally remembered to shut the bathroom door behind him. Hermione hadn't moved where she was sitting and she looked at him smiled.

He began brushing her hair when his mother stopped in the doorway and watched her son. He was very gentle and got through all of the previous tangles. Every so often he would catch a snag and she would grab behind her for the brush.

"Don't fuss." He worked through the tangle and moved on. His mother walked in and handed him two hair ties.

"You know how to braid don't you?" She asked. He nodded. "Give her two and you won't have such a problem brushing her hair tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So she is staying here? Did you find out what was wrong?" He said as he parted her hair down the middle.

"Yes, after a few tests I found out she had concocted an aging potion and here is the result. She will be gradually getting older mentally until she reaches her original age. She has no memories of her past; she'll only receive her memories when she gets to her own age. So it isn't safe for her to leave, so yes she will be saying here."

"I see."

"You wouldn't mind watching her for me? Do you?"

"Not really, I don't mind her if she isn't being a prat." He finished braiding her hair and he pulled her fingers out of her mouth.

"She really shouldn't do that." He stated. "That's probably how her teeth got all funky to begin with."

"Draco, be nice. I was watching you and you seem to have fatherly instincts."

"What do you mean?"

"You're patient, far more patient than I would have thought."

"Thanks, I suppose. I'd say she was all set." With that Hermione gave a huge yawn.

"Just one second." His mother pulled out her wand and muttered something and replaced it in her waistband.

"What was that for?"

"Oral hygiene."

"I see." She stood up and yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

"It's so odd seeing her like this. She is actually the smartest person in school, and here she is… a baby practically." His mother smiled patted his shoulder and left him to take her to bed.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom across the hall, she climbed in and he pulled the blanket to her neck.

"You not half bad this way, Granger." He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to leave but she sat up and whimpered.

"No, lie down Granger. Go to sleep." She lay down and closed her eyes. He shut the door, returned to his own room and fell asleep as well.

Draco had been sleeping for a few hours when he felt something prodding him. He swatted it away but felt it again. He slowly opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin. Hermione was staring at him from the edge of the bed.

"Granger?"

She had big eyes and looked anxious. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room and walked him to the closet. He opened it and looked behind him at Hermione, she had her eyes halfway covered and was peeking between her fingers. The cat jumped out from in the closet.

"KITTY!" she yelled.

"Shhhh! People are trying to sleep."

She covered her mouth and giggled quietly. She made her lie back down and he suddenly had an idea. He went to the closet and in the box, where he had gotten the bath toys he retrieved a half flattened teddy bear. He handed it to her and she took it with big eyes. She hugged it close and smiled to him.

"Now Granger, this is..." he paused embarrassed "Mr. Snuffles, be nice ok?" She placed it on the bed beside her and hugged him around his neck; he awkwardly patted her head and coaxed her to lay down with his childhood buddy. She soon fell asleep.

He walked to the front room, giving up on sleep. His mother was reading a book in front of the fire.

"Mother?"

"What are you doing up at this time?"

"Granger woke me up."

"Why do you refer to her with her last name?"

"Habit"

"Start over"

"Hermione woke me up." He said and rolled his eyes.

The next few hours until the sun came up the house were quiet. Draco couldn't imagine that he has to take care of someone, let alone it is Hermione Granger. He ran a hand through his hair and stared into the fire.

He was must have been immersed in the fire because when his mother tapped his shoulder he jumped. He looked at her and saw Hermione holding onto his mother's hand and the other clutching the bear he gave her last night.

"Draco, I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?" He nodded and followed them into the kitchen.

He sat at the table next to Hermione but opposite his mother. They had been eating for a few minutes when Hermione turned to Draco and smiled.

"Hi Draco Malfoy." He looked back at her shocked. Looking back at his mother she shrugged.

"She's growing up rather fast I'd say she's already 4 or 5."

"Draco Malfoy?" He looked at Hermione.

"What?" She didn't say anything but smiled.

"Mother I thought she wouldn't remember anything. Like my name."

"Well she heard me call you Draco and I suppose some things will be present in her mind."

"Draco Malfoy's mummy?"

"Must she call me by my first and last name?"

"It's just a phase, you did it too." She turned to Hermione.

"Yes dear?"

"Is Draco Malfoy grumpy?"

"Yes, he is"

"No I am not!" He protested. His mother gave him a look that quieted him down.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He just woke up in the wrong side of the bed."

Hermione giggled and put down her fork. She went to leave but Narsissa stopped her. She wiped syrup from her chin and let her go on her way.

"It was very sweet of you to let her have Mr. Snuggles, Draco."

"Mr. Snuffles and she wouldn't sleep. It was better than it sitting in my closet." They finished their own breakfast when Hermione came bounding back into the kitchen.

Draco looked at her and choked on his juice.

Hermione was standing there wearing pink boa, mix matching high-heeled shoes, and above that was one of Draco's quidditch robes and to top it off was his mother's bra wrapped around her waist as a belt.

What astonished him most was her makeup.

She had bright pink cheek blush, green eyes shadow, and red lipstick smeared everywhere. Narsissa looked at her and smiled.

"Look Draco Malfoy, I'm pretty!"

"Yes, I see that Gr-Hermione." He turned back to his juice.

She held up a tube of lipstick, opened it and pressed it to Draco's pale skin. He froze.

"What are you doing?" He turned and saw the lipstick next to his face. He jumped up rubbing his cheek.

"Now Draco Malfoy is pretty!" She giggled and ran away.

"Mother!" She didn't answer but looked like she was holding back form laughing.

"She is a demon! Spawn of Satan!"

"Draco she's only four right now, just wait until she is six."

"AURGH" he walked away to the bathroom and washed the lipstick off his face muttering to his reflection.

"This is insane. I hope this won't stain my skin." He rubbed frantically at his cheek until the lip color was completely gone.

He turned back to the door to leave and saw Hermione standing there with her head down.

"I'm sorry Draco Malfoy." She said smiling. He nodded and pulled her into the room and wiped her face down as well. She gave him a hug around his middle and ran off as he shook his head.

Hermione walked to Narcissa who looked up at her from her chair.

"Oh did Draco take away your stuff." Hermione nodded so Narcissa took her by the hand and brought her to a hall closet. She walked her in and Hermione's eyes got huge. One the walls were every kind of clothes imaginable.

Narcissa pulled down two dresses and showed them to Hermione.

The first one was black and green with thin straps; it was rather plain except for the diamond brooch. The next one was the one that caught her eyes.

It was silver, and floor length. The straps were thin and fastened behind the neck. Hermione ran her fingers across it and Narcissa smiled.

"Do you like this one Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy's mummy."

Draco was walking around the halls and heard giggling. He walked into his mother room and looked at his mother sitting on her bed.

"Draco, you're here just in time. Hermione you can and come out." She didn't and Narcissa turned to her son.

"We've been playing dress up."

"You're encouraging this?"

"I don't see why not?"

Narcissa heard the phone ring downstairs and hurried off, offering her apologies. At that moment Hermione walked out. Draco's jaw dropped when he looked at her.

"Hi Draco Malfoy. Now am I pretty?"

She was wearing the silver dress and her hair and make-up were done perfectly. Her nails were painted in a manicure. Draco ogled at her, he had to admit it she looked gorgeous.

"Draco Malfoy?" He blinked.

"Yes?"

"Am I looking pretty?" Draco just nodded.

"Yes, much better." She blushed and giggled more. His mother walked in and (in embarrassment) he cleared his throat and took a few steps back.

"Doesn't she look splendid?"

"Actually she looks rather nice."

"I thought she would, I never wear these dresses and figured while she likes to play dress up I might as well put them to use." He nodded.

"If you're going to insist that she does this, fine as long as she stays away from my face with the blasted stuff, I'm fine." Draco walked away to his room and plopped on his bed. He couldn't understand why he was being so nice to Granger. Perhaps just because he had a soft spot for children, he assured himself that when they returned to school everything would go back to how it had been.


	4. The zoo and Nightmares

Chapter 4

Draco had bee lying there for several minutes when his mother called down to him. He groaned and went downstairs to the front room.

"Yes?"

"I'm taking Hermione here to the zoo. Would you like to come?"

"The zoo?" he said confused.

"Yes, the zoo"

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Well I cant 'drive and I figured you would like to go out with Hermione and I"

"What's with the change of heart Mother?"

"Well I haven't been able to take a child to the zoo since you were 6, and I've obviously never had a daughter."

"Well don't get used to it. We aren't keeping her."

"I know this Draco. I just figured that while we have her, make the most out of it."

"Right"

"So are you coming with us or not?" Draco thought for a moment. Watching Hermione acting like a fool would have been more appetizing then drowning in self pity in his room. He agreed and grabbed his coat. His mother got into the black car, in the back with Hermione. Draco pulled into the front seat.

His father had always been the one to drive so his mother never took the time to get her license so Draco just drove. He had no more pulled out of the driveway when he felt Hermione poke him in the back of his head. He heard his mother scold Hermione. This was going to be a long ride.

They arrived at the zoo in a short period of time. They had gone and seen most of the animals and when they arrived to the lions Hermione was over enthusiastic. When it roared she would roar back.

"Draco Malfoy, do you like the lions?"

"Sure I like them fine."

Hermione got bored and walked away running back to Narcissa. She grabbed her hand and held her other to Draco. He looked at it like she was insane.

"Go ahead Draco."

"Mother"

"Draco"

"Mother"

"Grounded?"

He glared and reluctantly took her hand. Hermione swing their hands back and forth as they headed to the concessions. Narcissa got salad and lemonade, Hermione got a cheeseburger and fudgesicle, Draco also got a burger and passed on the treat. They left the zoo around ten o'clock and headed back home. Hermione was yawning when they got her into bed.

They all headed to bed and went to sleep (A/N very subtle hey?).

Draco had been sleeping a little while when he was prodded once again.

"This is not happening" he muttered. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione crouching by his bed.

"Hermione, go to bed. Please? We both need some sleep, so go back to your room and-"

"Draco?" He stopped noticing she hadn't referred to his by both his first and last names. He leaned up a little bit when he saw her crying.

"I had a bad dream." He waited for it to register watching her stand there clutching Mr. Snuffles like her life depended on it. He rubbed his eyes still have delirious with sleep.

"What was it about?"

"A big man came and ate us up."

"Who?"

"A big man ate us."

"Us who?"

"You, me and your mummy."

"And it scared you?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone to eat you or your mummy"

"What about you?" he asked softly.

"I don't care if a monster eats me. I don't want a monster to eat you, I love you Draco and your mummy." He didn't know what to say. He just pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed. Hermione smiled big and climbed in next to him. She curled into a ball kissed Mr. Snuffles and soon fell to sleep. Draco shook his had, smiled and he too fell asleep.

Sorry for the short chappie!


	5. Draco's going soft

Chapter five

It was early the next morning when Narcissa had come into the room. Rather than yelling, seeing her son with a girl in his bed she smiled.

Hermione may have been physically seventeen but she had an innocent look to her. With her hair in pigtails, Mr. Snuffles and they way she slept. Her head was on a pillow but she had her but stuck straight into the air. She had been sitting there for several moments when Draco finally began to wake up. He barely opened his eyes, and stretched his arms to the side. When he hit Hermione he froze not remembering for a moment. He slowly turned and looked at the girl next to him. He almost yelled out but stopped when he remembered last night.

His mother grinned and she walked away to leave give Draco his last bit of quite before Hermione woke up. Sure enough two minutes later Hermione yawned and opened her eyes.

Not wanting her to speak he rolled over and looked her in the eyes. He put his fingers to his lips and shushed her.

"Shh, do you hear that?"

Hermione was quiet for nearly ten minutes while she tried to figure out what she was supposed to be hearing. Draco had nearly fallen asleep again when he quietly heard her whispering.

"Draco?"

"Draco?" there was no answer.

"DRACO!" she screamed, he sat bolt upright and looked at her as though he wished her a week in hell.

"What"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Draco"

"What Hermione?"

"I miss my mummy and daddy"

"You remember them?"

"Why am I here and not home with them?"

"Well you just kind of came here and we didn't want your parents to get worried about you." Hermione cocked her head.

"Don't they miss me?"

"Of course they do."

Hermione kissed his cheek and ran from the room. He rubbed his cheek out of some odd habit, fell back onto his pillow and went back to sleep.

That day wasn't that active. All that happened the whole day was Hermione chased the white cat around (she seemed to like it there so Narcissa and Draco let it stay) they went shopping for clothes for Hermione (she couldn't keep wearing Draco's clothes; they didn't know how long she was staying there).

The most interesting thing happened later in the day. Hermione had had another age change in the middle of the day. She started acting like she knew everything about the smallest things, instant pudding for one.

Hermione was in Narcissa's room looking at the jewelry and picked up a pair of silver hoop earrings. She picked them up and ran out of the room.

"Nana?" She had started calling her that because she couldn't pronounce her first name.

"Yes dear?"

"Will you put these in my ear please?" Narcissa took the ears and went the push them though her ears but stopped.

"They won't go in your ears, they're not pierced." Hermione looked heart broken.

"Would you like to get them done?"

"Does it hurt?" Narcissa shook her head and showed her that her ears were pierced. Hermione quickly agreed and Narcissa made Draco take them to a tattoo parlor.

They stepped inside and Hermione went right for the barbells, she smiled.

"I like those!" The man at the counter smiled.

"Do you have your tongue pierced?" Hermione looked at him with her eyebrow up.

"Like this." He stuck out his own tongue and Hermione saw the little ball. She smiled and ran to Narcissa.

"Nana! Nana! Can I get too?"

"Get what?"

Hermione dragged her over to the man and he stuck out his tongue.

"Not today." Hermione looked upset. "Get your ears done first and then maybe we'll talk about it." Hermione thought about it and smiled, nodding.

"Mother, are you seriously going to let her get her tongue pierced?"

"Heavens not!"

"Why?"

"I'm not her parent."

"If you were would you let her?"

"Sure if she really wanted it."

"She's a cool kid, only 8 and wants the weird piercing."

Hermione chose her earrings and the man drew the dots where Narcissa thought they looked fine.

He punched the earrings through her lobes and she never flinched. She got off the stood and ran to a mirror. She saw them and squealed. She hugged Narcissa, the piercer, and finally Draco (she hugged one of the waiting people also on their way out).

Draco had been watching his mother for some time when he stopped her before they left.

"Could I get something done?"

"Like what Draco?"

"What can't I get?"

"Something like your genitals." Draco cringed rather not thinking about it.

"How about my tongue?"

"If you really want it." He nodded and they went back to the man. He chose his barbell (not much of a choice, silver or gold barbell guess which he chose). The man sat him on a stool and get out the clamps, and needle. Draco saw it and his eyes got huge.

"Whoa, what's with the needle?"

"That's what I'm going to use."

"What happened to the gun thing?" The man looked at Draco like he told a funny joke.

"It's far too small sonny, now hold out your tongue." Draco stuck it out and felt the cold metal of the clamps. The watched—as best he could—as the man set the needle on his tongue as well.

"I need you to breathe in and out one last time Draco" He breathed in and as her exhaled he felt a little pressure when the needle went through.

Hermione gasped from in front of them and passed out. Narcissa ran to her side and Draco would have done the same if it weren't for the 6 inch long needle hanging from his tongue. As quickly as possible the man pulled the barbell through and tightened the balls and let him stand up to see if Hermione was ok.

"Hermione?" he slurred. She had already woken up and was sitting on the floor. She looked next to tears.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Are you?" He smirked and nodded. His mother sighed, paid for the piercing and ushered them to the car. Hermione's eyes never left Draco. He would look down at her and stick his tongue out at her; she would see the silver ball and gasp every time.

When they were in the car he looked in the mirror and grinned, it looked rather cool if he should say so himself.

"Thanks Mum," he said to her.

"Well you deserved it Draco. Taking care of Hermione for me, I really appreciate it."

"Draco?" He looked behind him at Hermione.

"Did it hurt?"

"Nope"

"Can I see it?"

He stuck out his tongue and she smiled.

"Can I poke it?" He looked at her. He grabbed her hands at looked at them, Gods know what she had previously touched. He stuck out his tongue and let her poke it a few times. (A/N I know I know you aren't suppose to touch it or anything but hey who cares). She giggled and pulled her hair back showing her own piercings.

"Can I poke them" he mimicked her. She took his hands and as seriously as possible looked at his hands she nodded and he touched them.

"Looking good Granger."

She blushed giggled. His mother looked amazed, Draco would have never let anyone do that. He was going soft.


	6. Girls have a vagina Boys have a penis

Chapter 6

They had gone back home and Draco kept clicking his stud around his mouth; Hermione kept playing with her ears. They had been home no more than ten minutes when an owl began tapping her window. Draco lazily let it in and noticed that it was for both him and Hermione, their school letters. It was their last year at Hogwarts.

He opened his own letter skimmed it and a shiny metal fell from his envelope. He was head boy. He smiled we walked to his mother's study and let himself in.

"Mother, I made it as Head Boy."

"Oh! That is great dear!"

"Yeah. Here's Hermione's letter, Dumbledore must know she's here."

His mother opened at and read through it.

"She's head girl."

"Well that everyone is expecting, she's the smartest person in our school. She has been since our first year."

"Dumbledore does know her predicament, he decided not to send her badge until she was mentally older fearing she will loose it."

"Makes sense."

"Tomorrow we'll set out to get your belongings." Draco nodded and after a moment of silence he asked the question that had been nagging in his mind for a little while now.

"What of Hermione's parents?"

"Aren't they worried about her?"

"I don't know Draco, I honestly don't know."

"Should we bring her back home?"

"We can try. We'll do it after we return from shopping tomorrow."

Draco nodded and left the room with a heavy heart.

He honestly didn't want her to leave; he was rather used to her being there. He didn't even have to watch her in the tub (not in the sick way you perverts) she was now nine in her mind (having aged again) and could bathe herself. He knew it was for the best that she did leave but he rather liked having her there. He didn't know why but still did.

He walked to where Hermione was sitting in his room looking into the mirror at her ears.

"Still amazed Hermione?"

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, both teasing him and prompting him. He returned the favor and she smiled.

She walked over to him and handed him a brush. He looked at it like it was foreign. He looked in the mirror to see if there was something wrong with his hair. Hermione saw this and laughed, not giggled but actually laughed.

"Will you brush my hair please?"

"Why? You can do it yourself cant you?"

"Yes, but I like it better when you brush my hair."

He followed her to the chair and she sat down. He ran the brush through her wet hair (she had just finished her bath). She was looking at him from the mirror and when he looked up he paused.

"What?"

She shrugged but continued to stare at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She shook her head. He went back to brushing her hair and was wondering about her suspicious attitude when out of the blue she asked a very complicated question.

"Draco, what's sex?" Draco dropped the brush and dived down to catch it again. He looked at her in astonishment.

"Is this why you wanted me to brush your hair?" She nodded.

"So what is it?"

"I—uh—well." He couldn't understand why he couldn't tell her. He know what it was, it wasn't like he was the perfect virgin to begin with. He cleared his throat. He should he get around it? He could use the birds and bees; no that's too old school.

"Well, when you're my age again I suppose things happen to you."

"Like what?"

"Hormones?"

"What's that?" He figured that one day or another he would have to do this again.

"Ok when you grow up a little our body starts to change. You, because you're a girl, begin getting the things that guys like, hips, breasts, that kind of stuff. And guys get deeper voices and I guess the stuff you girls like. Well because of it you'll start liking boys and then you'll just do it."

"Do what?"

"Have sex"

"With hormones"

"With each other."

"Huh?"

"Ok basically girls have a vagina, boys have a penis." Her eyes got wide.

"I do?"

"Do what?"

"What a vagina?"

"You're a girl, yes."

"So you have a penis because you're a boy?" He nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"Hermione! Gods no! Listen you are going to the wrong person with this. I can't explain it. Doing it is all I really know, I can't explain it. Go ask my mother."

"You've done it? Sex I mean"

"Yeah, so?"

She looked deep in thought at ran off to ask Narcissa the dreaded question.

Blasted nine year olds, they want to know everything.

Several hours later Draco was lying on his bed in the dim light of a candle when his door creaked open. Hermione scampered in. He looked at her.

"Have another bad dream?" She shook he head.

"No, (pause) have you really had sex?"

"Yeah, why" She cocked her head thinking, then her face scrunched up in a look that said "yucky", she scampered away laughing like she just found out something embarrassing.

Draco watched her leave and realized that now when Hermione got her memory back (she would have all of her own memories and still remember what had happened in her time with the Malfoys) she would know about his "love" life, if she didn't know already. The thing that amused him most was the fact of how embarrassed she was going to be when she remembers that she had actually asked him what sex was.


	7. Cold water!

Chapter 7

The next morning Draco woke up and was confused, he hadn't been woken up by neither his mother nor Hermione. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. His wont wake up for another half hour but usually Hermione would usually be prodding him since 6:30. He sat up thinking that something was wrong and walked to Hermione's room.

He saw her sleeping on her bed; she was sprawled all over and was tangled in the covers. He shook her shoulder.

"Wake up Hermione." She groaned.

"Hello?" He pulled her blankets away from her and she groaned, sat up and stole it back. He smirked, she was at the age where she didn't want to get up, and he assumed 10 or 11. When he did finally get her away she saw up and looked at him with a glare.

"Good Morning."

More glaring

"Are you awake?"

"Ok course I am Stupid!"

"Wow, your mean in the morning."

"Yeah well you're dumb!"

Draco's mom had wakened up and came into the room, she cleared her throat and they both looked at her sheepishly.

"Get ready, we're leaving for Diagon Alley in an hour ok?" She stumbled back to her room and Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back. They both jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, the fought to get in the room first and Hermione won. She took a long shower just to bother him, using all the hot water.

She came out of the bathroom, steam escaping behind her. He rolled his eyes and walked in. He turned on the shower and began to undress. Hermione walked to the door and placed her ear against the door. Several seconds later she heard a blood curdling scream. She began silently laughing but stopped when Draco opened the door. A towel haphazardly wrapped across him middle. His eyes were blazing in anger and Hermione burst out laughing.

"MOTHER!"

"NANA!"

They both rushed to Narcissa's room and began speaking at once.

"She used all the hot water on purpose."

"He woke me up all mean and stuff!"

"Yeah well, she's been waking my up for how long? Almost a week?"

"You weren't scared for life last night!"

"Hermione how were you so scared?"

"Well I found out what sex was didn't I DRACO, also that you've done it!"

"So! I had to practically bathe you! How weird is that!"

"Boo hoo! At least you're the age you're supposed to be!" Both Draco and his mother got quiet.

"How did you know that, dear?" His mother asked,

"Well I didn't feel as old as I look; I mean last night I really didn't. Plus I doubt that people age that fast!" she said as though it were obvious.

"How old are you know?"

"Thirteen, why?" Draco groaned and walked back to the bathroom, hoping the heat kicked back in.

"Well that's simple." Narcissa began. "All of your age changes have been subtle, but you have just jumped four years in age."

"What happened to me?"

Narcissa explained everything, and then in return asked her what she remembered. There wasn't much that Hermione could tell that wasn't from after she took the potion, except for the huge things (her school, family and person things like favorite colours).

"Well later tonight after we take you school shopping, then we will be taking you back home. Your parents will probably be excited to see you dear, so would you pack up all of your belongings and set them in the car? As soon as Draco is ready we will head out."

Hermione felt a nagging at the back of her throat and agreed, doing what she was told.

She had packed the last thing in a suitcase that Narcissa had let her have. She felt almost betrayed leaving the Malfoy manor. She felt as though they didn't want her anymore. Which was obviously absurd but she wasn't quite sure.

Hermione had already shoved her stuff in the trunk and walked into Narcissa's room where she was just finishing getting ready.

"Nana, are you glad that I am leaving?" Narcissa stopped halfway from putting in an earring.

"Of course not, what gave you that idea."

"I'm not sure, I guess I was just thinking that you could somehow keep me and I wouldn't have to leave home."

"Hermione, it isn't that we want to get rid of you; just the opposite. I wish I could keep you here but I'm sure your parents miss you terribly."

"I hardly know these people; it feels like your just dumping me off somewhere."

They sat together on the bed just as Draco had stepped to the doorway.

"Hermione, they have been your parents for seventeen years, you have been here barely a week and a half."

"At least I know you."

"You know your parents also, after your finished re-aging you will remember everything, including your stay with us."

"I like it here, really. Couldn't I stay, please?"

"No I'm sorry Hermione. You always have a place here, remember that ok?"

She stood up and kissed the top of Hermione's head and continued getting ready, Hermione stayed in there a few more minutes before she sighed and left the room. She nearly bumped into Draco, apologized and continued on. Draco walked into the room and confronted his mother.

"Mother—Mum I don't I realize that it is the right thing to do taking Hermione back to her own house but I have to admit it will be oddly strange being here without her."

"I know Draco."

"What if her parents don't want her back, I mean what if the reason she took the potion to get rid of her parents?" He said hopefully.

"Draco, why don't you want her to leave."

"I don't know, it's like loosing a sister."

"Is it really? She has only been here a week or so, is it more than that?"

"Of course not" he exclaimed, yet he wasn't too sure.


	8. Time to go home

Chapter 8

They were walking through the streets of Diagon Alley and Hermione was amazed at the sort of things she saw. There was everything she ever imagined. Yet everything seemed so familiar.

They stopped in front of the book store and Hermione peered in, she broke from Narcissa and Draco and headed in. They followed her in; she looked around at the shelves and shelves of books. She picked up one and flipped through it, it was leather bound and empty. Draco watched this and took it from her hands. She pouted and walked away.

"Hermione we have got the required books, let's go on."

A few hours later they had everything both of them needed so Narcissa stopped at the ice cream shop before they headed out.

Hermione took the ice cream smiling, and then she looked up at Narcissa and Draco frowning.

"I'll pay you back for all of this, I promise!"

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Narcissa said waving her head. Hermione nodded. They were quiet for a while because they all knew what was coming up next. They stood around finishing their ice cream. They all clambered back into the car and Draco drove them all to Hermione's house. He parked a few houses down and they all got out of the car.

Narcissa hugged Hermione hard and tears were forming in both of their eyes.

"It may have only been a week, but I liked it."

"Me too Hermione."

"Thanks Nana"

"Remember you are always welcome."

They hugged again and Narcissa walked out of the way. Hermione stood in front of Draco. She pounced on him hugging him across the chest. Draco awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm gonna miss you Draco."

"You'll see me in school."

"I know but still." She hugged him again. Draco walked around the trunk and pulled out her suitcase. He handed it to her along with a letter.

"That will explain everything that you parents might want to know ok?" Narcissa told her. Hermione nodded in return. She started walking away to her house and she looked back for a second. She waved to Narcissa who returned the favor. Then stuck her tongue out at Draco and did the same back.

Draco and his mother returned in the car as Hermione walked up her driveway. They were pulling past and watched Hermione's parents hug her. Draco picked up speed and returned to the Malfoy Manor.

Well that's it…. I know the ending sucked. I couldn't think of anything else to write about……... I tried adding on to it but it didn't work, I mean the whole fic was about Hermione being a little kid and it really mad no sense to continue it on when she obviously wasn't a little kid……

YES SHE DID GROW UP BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED I prolly won't make a sequel because this one was weird as it is.

Hope you like it! Adios

NcLe


End file.
